A New Adventure At Hogwarts
by jesteringKinghood
Summary: Percy,Annabeth,Thalia,Nico,and an OC named Adela are sent to Hogwarts to investigate the Voldemort problem,as he is attracting the eyes of some Gods.Noone knows their identities, not even Dumbledore.The DemiGods meet the Golden Trio and suspicions fly...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter Series or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series!

**Its also my first story~ And Yes, there is an OC**

**Sorry if I have any spelling or grammatical mistakes!This is set: **Just after TLO (The Last Olympian) and in the HPB (Half-Blood Prince) the Lost Hero has NOT happened yet!

**Review Please!**

**Chapter One**Percy POV

I stood outside the Big House with Nico, waiting. Chiron had told us to come and meet here. I had to basically drag Nico out of his cabin.

"I could be sleeping right now," Nico complained.

"Of course you could, but your not," I replied.

"Let me correct that, I _should _be sleeping. I would still be sleeping if you hadn't woke me up and brought me here."

I was a bit tired myself. After getting Achilles Curse, I was more tired than I used to be. But considering it is a bit past noon, sleep would have to wait for then Annabeth came over with a familiar spiky haired person.

"Thalia?" I called, slightly surprised. "I didn't know the hunters were here!"

"They aren't," she grinned. " Chiron called for me, do you know why?"

"Nope, but I hope to soon." I replied

"Hey, where's Adela?" Nico asked.

"I'm coming!" We turned around to see Adela running up towards us.

"Sorry, I was taking a run through the woods."

I suddenly saw Chiron, as he turned to walk in front of our group of five.

"I have asked you here for a favor. But first, we should be seated. Come inside!" And he beckoned us into the big house.

Once we were all in chairs, Chiron started speaking.

"My request is that you few go on a quest."I started to speak protests about how we were just on one, but he stopped me before I could complain.

"Now now I know you just finished one, but this is very important." He paused. "I have a friend, Albus Dumbledore, whom I met at a meet of teachers. Of course," he added quickly, "I was disguised as a regular mortal teacher. He teaches at a school over in England, and I wish for you to go there.""And why would we be going there?" Thalia inquired.

"Because," he replied. "A man there by the name of Lord Voldemort is causing problems. These problems are catching the eyes of many Gods and Goddesses, and we do not want them joining up with him. He once was known by the name of Tom M. Riddle, but few know. I am sending you all over to investigate, and most likely stop Voldemort."

We nodded and Chiron continued.

"I have left out something important though. The school I request you go to teach young witches and wizards. Riddle is a wizard, a very evil and powerful wizard."

Nico: "What, are they all decendents of Hecate?"

"No," Chiron replied. "She basically blessed the mortal race with some magic, and select people have the powers. Usually, the gene is passed down through family."

"We don't have magic, Chiron." I said bluntly.

"I considered this. I asked all the Hecate campers to come together. They're outside right now. Follow me."

We walked outside and saw the five Hecate kids sitting on the ground talking. They got up once they saw us.

"Okay, go ahead." The centuar told them.

"We give you our blessing!" They said together, in a mainly feminine tone.

Chiron smiled. "Their mother has not been at Olympus lately so we asked these campers to give you a blessing. You will find that you have some magic now, so you will not be the 'Odd ones out' at school. I have gathered your supplies and have some wands that you will use to perform magic. Right now it is six in the evening over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so tomorrow morning at, lets say five thirty, we will meet at the pine to go."

Nico groaned, "That's so early-" but I cut him off.

"How will we get there?" I asked worridly. Thalia looked at me then had a worried face on too.

"Do not worry Percy, and you Thalia, for you will go by the wizards transport of a 'port key'. I will see you at five thirty tomorrow morning Mr. Jackson, Mr. DiAngelo, Miss Chase, Miss Grace, and Miss Vargas."

And with that he left us.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Harry potter to the Queen and Percy Jackson to R.R.!A/N I love you guys thanks for the reviews and favorite-ing **

**Chapter Two**

Nico POV

After being awakened by Percy very early that morning, I was a bit grumpy. But hey, I usually am!

So after I grabbed my bag, Percy and I headed down to Thalia's Pine.

Everyone else was there, and each had a different expression on their face. Annabeth looked up and ready to go, Percy had clearly doused himself in water so he was alert, Thalia looked the same as she had yesterday but less exited and happy, and Adela looked like she would fall asleep in an instant. In fact, she blinked a lot, and each time she did her lids stayed closed longer.

Chiron studied us all for a second then turned.

"Ah, your all here!"

If he had hoped for some response, he might've been a bit disappointed.

"Well, in my hands here I have an object known as a port key.

Wizards and witches use them to transport themselves large distances. I educated Annabeth on them so she will instruct you on how to depart from this."At that, Annabeth blushed.

"This soda can," he continued, gesturing. "Is enchanted. Now, in about 20 seconds it will leave, so hold on now!"20 seconds? More like 10 after all that talking!

I quickly grabbed a piece of the can. All of us could barely fit, so Percy held on by his index finger.

Chiron was yelling something to us as wind started to swirl.

"I have given you some of the wizard money-" A leaf hit him in the face and he peeled it off quickly. "And some of ours! If you feel the need, Iris message me or camp!"

Right as he finished, Camp Half Blood disappeared, and we were slightly flying through the air.

"This isn't what I had in mind when he told us we wouldn't be taking a plane!" I yelled. "Annabeth! What do we do!"

Annabeth realized she was in charge.

"Oh, right! Let go!"

"What?" I yelled.

"Just do it!"

My fingers peeled off and I went flying into the air.

_Oh Hades what did I get myself into!_

Suddenly, I was on my feet in to middle of a train station. I wasn't the only one standing up, only Percy was laying face first on the floor.

He groaned. "How did this only happen to me?"

I grinned and he got up, looking the same as usual.

"So where is this platform we are supposed to get to?" Thalia asked.

I read my ticket, "Its something called platform 9 ¾ ."

"Pfff, what kind of platform is that?" Thalia laughed.

"Well, it must be an invisible one, because all I see is platform nine, and platform ten!" Percy called.

"What? It should be there." Annabeth said slightly nervous.

"Let me check."

Annabeth walked over and checked.

"Find anything?"

"Very funny Nico. Come on lets ask."

I prodded Adela with my finger and she looked up.

"Whaa?" She asked tiredly.

"Come on, and don't fall asleep again."

"Well, Excuse me if I don't do well at 6 in the morning!" Adela

muttered grumpily, following us.

Someone bumped into her and she whirled around at them.

"You know what Nico? I'm up! Okay? Next time you do that I-"

She stopped and took a look at who she was yelling at.

"Oh my gods! I'm sorry! I thought you were some one else!"

The black haired boy laughed, "Its okay, sorry for bumping into to you."

A plump red haired lady called over to him.

"Come on, Harry dear, we need to get to platform 9 ¾ before the train leaves!"

He nodded once, said, "Nice meeting you then." and walked off.

_Wait,_ I thought to myself. _Did he just say platform 9 ¾?_

"Guys," I said quietly. "Follow that guy, he's going to the platform."

Annabeth nodded along with the rest of the group, and quickly

walked after the red haired woman and her red haired family.

"Alright Ginny, you first!"

The girl named Ginny said, "Sure Mum," and ran through the brick wall next to the platform sign. All the others ran through the wall too.

"We're supposed to run through a wall." It was Thalia.

"I'll do it," Adela piped up.

Before anyone could say anything, she ran at the wall with her eyes squeezed shut. And then she was gone.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work," I muttered.

I slowly walked towards the wall, then once I was close I switched to a run.

Praying to the gods I pictured myself colliding into the wall. I closed my eyes and after a _whoosh_ of air, I opened them. I was next to a brilliant train marked the _Hogwarts Express_ and a grinning girl named Adela.

One by one Percy, Thalia, an Annabeth joined us. I looked up at a giant clock on the wall. 10:57.

"Guys we should get on the train before it leaves!"

Hurriedly we ran onto the train, and into one of the last empty

compartments.

"We're finally here!" Percy said, grinning.

Just then the train lurched forward and a whistle blew.

"And we're off!" Adela declared grandly, and we all laughed.

Harry POV

I walked down the isle of the train, wishing Ron and

Hermione were there. But they were in the prefects carriage.

Spotting Ginny I walked over fast, trying to avoid the many staring faces.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm meeting Dean," Ginny said brightly. "See you later!"

Slightly annoyed about how Ginny was meeting Dean not one of her friends, I set off to find another place.

"Hi Harry!"

"Neville!" I said, relieved.

"Hello, Harry," A girl with long hair and large misty eyes said airily.

"Luna, hi how are you?"

"Very well, thank you," she said, while reading a magazine which included free Spectrespecs.

As people passed by our compartment people stared, and Neville said it was just by being with him. I, who disagreed, said it was because they were at the ministry too.

"Oi! Trevor!" Neville said as he dived under the seat to grab his toad.

Suddenly, large amounts of laughter came from the carriage over one. I raised an eyebrow at Luna and Neville.

"They're sure having fun!" That was from Neville.

Luna nodded. " A Wrackspurt might be in there. They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy."

At this, we went quiet. This made the noise coming from the other carriage _very _loud, and getting annoyed, I got up.

"I'm going to go and tell those people to quiet down." He told them as he walked out of the carriage.

**Sorry for the bad ending of this chapter, I was getting a bit tired on writing! So, I'm going camping soon, so I will probably update tomorrow. If not, I won't update for a little less than a week? And sorry, but I'm skipping the slug club! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PJO~!**

**Reviews are VERY Appreciated (:**

Chapter 3

Harry POV

I stood up and left the carriage and went over one to the left.

A giant burst of laughter had just erupted.

I quickly opened the door.

"Excuse me, would you please quiet down a bit?"

The people in the carriage shut up. I recognized a girl as one I had bumped into earlier that day.

"Oh, hi!" she said sheepishly.

"You know him?" asked the punk looking girl. I earned a look of distaste.

A blonde, curly haired girl spoke up, "Thalia, just because he is a guy doesn't mean he's bad."

The girl named Thalia snorted and turned away.

The blonde looked at me and said, "Hi! I'm Annabeth."

"Percy," came from a boy who slightly looked like me sitting next to her.

The dark haired kid turned towards me. "Nico," he said.

On the other side of the compartment was Thalia and the girl who bumped into me.

"Hi!" she said brightly. "I'm Adela, and er, I'm the one who bumped into you earlier." Adela gave a slight grin. "And this is

Thalia." She pointed to the girl sitting next to her, who nodded.

Green-eyed Percy spoke up. "Hey, sorry for being so loud. _Someone _thought it would be funny to have my hair in little pony tails."

I had to laugh at this and Thalia raised her hands innocently.

"Hey," she called. "It needed to be done!"

Suddenly I got pushed into the compartment. Ron was standing outside.

"Sorry. Oh hey mate! Didn't know it was you!"

"Oh, Ronald." Hermione said from outside. Then she turned to the people inside. "Sorry about that. I'm Hermione Granger. You best be changing into your robes because we will be at school soon." Then she took me and Ron out of the carriage.

"Nice meeting you!" I called.

Annabeth POV

I was excited. Very excited. I mean, do you know how much I'm going to learn? I've heard there's history of magic and a lot more! But we'll be at the castle soon. I quickly changed into my robes with Thalia and Adela. We just got back to the carraige when an older lady asked, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Quickly, Percy got up and paid for a _lot _of candy. He immediately took out all the blue things and sat down.

"You may feast!" He said to us.

"Sure, Seaweed brain. I haven't seen candy like this before."

"Neither have I, but you have to try it! This is good!" Thalia was biting down on something called a Sugar Quill.

Adela had grabbed a bag of the jelly beans and randomly selected a light blue one.

Percy turned to Adela, "Can I have that?"

Adela grinned in reply. "Nope. This time I get to try something blue. I wonder what the flavour is."

I laughed as she popped the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean into her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked.

She grinned. "Chlorine."

I wrinkled my nose and Nico looked over.

"That's just gross."

"It was actually pretty good. I wouldn't mind another."

"Let me try."

She shrugged and handed over the bag. Nico took a bite of his Ice Mice then set them aside.

After taking a grain coloured one into his palm, he ate it and made a disgusted face.

Percy laughed. "What was it?"

I said, "Lets hear this!"

Nico was silent.

"Oh come on Dead Boy, tell us what it was." Thalia nagged.

"Fine."

We leaned in.

"Cereal."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Percy was having trouble to restrain himself. Nico offered a tight half smile.

We all took turns taking a bean. I got marzipan, egg yolk, and baking soda. Percy got petrol, curry, and bacon. Nico didn't want to try anymore, and Thalia only had one. She got a cotton candy one, lucky. Adela also had a couple, lucking out with Cod, grass, honeydew, and ice cream.

The train slowly stopped and we all got up. I was nervous to see this school. What did it look like? Maybe I could add something like it to Olympus?

We hurried outside, passing that Potter boy's friends.

"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years!"

We followed the giant man. Luckily we had already seen giants, or we might've assumed him to be a very very small one.

"Into the boats!" The giant man called and we sat down.

I felt kind of awkward standing with some 11 years olds, so I was relieved to go to the boats.

"Four people per boat!"

I looked around. There were five of us! Adela sheepishly smiled, and went into the boat next to us. In no time you could see the castle.

"Whoa . . ." I whispered.

"Oh here she goes." Nico muttered. He probably thought I was going to start talking about it's architecture, but I knew nothing about the place.

After reaching the castle we were led into a chamber off of what the other kids called the great hall. A stern looking woman walked over to us and started to speak.

Adela OC

Re-uniting with my friends after being split up at the boats, I waited in the room with the 11 year olds. They were staring at us but hey, we're 16, they're 11. A frumpy looking woman walked in on us.

"In a minute you will be sorted. When I call your name, you will sit on the stool in the front of the great hall. The Sorting Hat will tell you what house you are in, then you will go over and sit with your house."

With that she opened the doors and led us all in. I looked up and gasped. The ceiling looked like outside! I had to admit, that was wicked. I grinned at Nico, who was walking next to me, but he just gave me a look. After a long song, and some other kids being sorted, one of my friends was up.

"DiAngelo, Nico."

Nico walked up towards the hat and sat down. He raised his eyebrows a bit, then the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!"

Then came Annabeth. She went over to the house to the far right, Ravenclaw.

After some other kids, Thalia warily walked over to the hat, and put it on. Almost instantly, it called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Percy's turn. Almost mine. I was a bit nervous. I certainly did not want to go to Slytherin, sorry Nico. It didn't look like a friendly bunch.

I heard the yell of "GRYFFINDOR!" so Percy must've been sorted with Thalia.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Finally, it was my turn. I was the last kid.

"Vargas, Adela!"

I took a deep breath and hurried up to the hat.

_Well, what do we have here. _The hat said into my mind. _I see you have been victorious most of your life, and you value your friends very much. You have been through much, and you have great wit. You could do well in Ravenclaw, but I think you would be better in "_GRYFFINDOR!"

I walked quickly over and sat next to Thalia. I was glad to be with some friends. I glanced over at Annabeth, and it looked like she was talking happily to a new friend. Nico was the same as always, not really letting anyone in, but he was talking quietly to another boy.

I looked at Percy and Thalia, then grinned.

"Guess what the hat said?" I asked.

Thalia nodded her head and Percy replied, "What?"

"That I have been victorious most of my life."

Thalia snorted. "Well, it might help that your Mom's Nike." Her voice was a whisper.

Percy laughed.

I caught the last words Professor Dumbledore said. "Let the feast. . . Begin!"

Suddenly the plates filled with food. I glanced at Percy and Thalia. What do we do?

A thought struck me, and I lifted my plate up a little.

"For Nike, for Mom," I whispered, and some food disappeared off my plate. Obviously Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia had seen, so they repeated what I did.

"I guess that'll have to suffice."

Percy grinned. "I hope it smells good."

Thalia rolled her eyes and suddenly the people in the great hall quieted.

"What's up with the silence?" Thalia inquired.

A nasty looking Professor walked in with a bloody hair.

"I guess its from him," I said.

"Its not like he's famous or something," Percy laughed.

"Not everyone can be a subject to like, 20 prophecies!"

" Sure, Pinecone face. **(A/N Sorry if I go the nickname wrong I can't remember it!) **Your just jealous."

"And how many times were you about to die?" Thalia asked.

"Hey!" Percy said, changing the subject. "Its back to normal again!"

Sure enough, everybody was talking. I took one last bite of the treacle tart and leaned back.

"I am officially, stuffed."

"I could go for more," Percy said, and we laughed.

Thalia turned to us. "Look at Nico!"

I leaned over to look at the Slytherin table. A couple of ghosts were talking to Nico, some bowing down. Meanwhile, Nico looked _very _irritated.

Suddenly, the food on the plates disappeared, and the headmaster, Dumbledore stood up. He kept on talking, saying that products from some place called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

As he talked, people gaped at his hand. I had noticed it too, and I nudged Thalia and gestured up there.

The blackened hand was soon covered by his purple and gold sleeve.

"Ah, nothing to worry about!" He called. "Also, this year we will be having some exchange students."

Whispers filtered through out the hall, and Dumbledore raised his un scarred hand.

"These exchange students come from America, and are new to our school traditions. If you see them in trouble, be a kind student and give them a hand!" His eyes twinkled and he smiled warmly. "They will be in the sixth year. Another thing is that I give a warm welcome back to Professor Slughorn! Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to take his old post as Potions master."

There were whispers of "Potions?" throughout the hall.

"Meanwhile, Professor Snape will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" that Potter Boy said so loudly that many heads turned in his direction.

"Wow, they must really hate this guy." Percy mumbled.

**Sorry if this was a bad chapter, I tried to make it long because I'm going camping for who knows how long! Please review, I've gotten so many nice comments, Thanks (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the **

**supermegafoxyawesomehot Harry Potter series, or the **

**wicked Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating in so long! But I have **

**excuses! I was camping, and er, Pottermore? Plus, I had **

**a TON of writers block. But enough! I'm back and very **

**talkative! Also, someone said "Oh Nico's 13 he shouldn't **

**be in Sixth Year." Well, Dumbledore thinks that they **

**should all be together, and that the demigod group will **

**have the same amount of magical knowledge! Now,**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**P.S. I've just been working on this when I have time!**

**Harry POV**

Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall for a final time.

"But now your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you

could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be

well rested for you lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say

goodnight. Pip pip!"

The familiar scraping noise of the benches moved back while

students and teachers alike set off towards their beds.

I was in no hurry to leave with the gawping crowd, nor to get

near enough to Malfoy (that git) to allow him to retell the story

of the nose stamping, lagged behind, pretending to retie the

lace on his trainer, allowing most of the Gryffindors to draw

ahead of him. Hermione was not in sight, as she was fulfilling

her prefect's duty of shepherding the first years, but Ron

stayed with Harry.

"What really happened to your nose?" Ron asked once they

were at the very back of the throng of pressing out of the Hall,

and out of the earshot of everyone else.

I told him, about when I was in the compartment, and when

Tonks came in. It was a mark of the strength of their

friendship that he did not laugh.

I continued on about Malfoy's boast, and the suspicion of the

blonde being on a mission for Voldemort.

After talking for a while, and seeing Hagrid, the we started for

the common room.

Just outside the Hall we saw the new kids grouped together.

Some nodded and they started off towards their common

rooms.

"I wonder about the Gryffindors of that group. Associating

with a Slytherin." Ron scoffed as we walked into the Gryffindor

common room.

**Percy POV**

I was sleeping, which I have been doing a lot since I gained

the curse of Achilles, when I felt that someone punched me in

the gut. I quickly got up and stood face to face with Thalia.

"What was that for? And what are you doing in the boys'

dorm?"

She smirked then said, "We're all up but you, and we were

going to discuss what to do about training. So hurry up."

I noticed she didn't answer my other question, but I shrugged

it off.

"Even Nico's up?" I said, doubting it.

"I sent Adela to wake him up. Annabeth is going to meet up

with us outside where we ate dinner last night. So get up."

She left then, and I grudgingly got out of bed. I had my Camp

Half-Blood shirt under my uniform, and I suspecting the others

did the same.

I met Thalia at the bottom of the stairs leading to the dorms,

and I tried to continue, but the Huntress whipped out an arm

to stop me, then mouthed the word listen. I stood still and

heard three voices coming from the common room.

It was that guy from yesterday that came in late, and he was

talking about this kid named "Malfoy." I think I heard that

name before, but I stayed tuned into the conversation.

According to the red head, the bushy haired girl, and the

scarred boy, this kid was on the bad side.

They stopped talking and left the common room. I raised an

eyebrow at Thalia.

"Do you think that they're saying that Malfoy kid is working for

Riddle?"

"No duh, Seaweed Brain. Come on, lets go."

**Annabeth POV**

With my hat on (in case of wandering teachers) I waited

outside the great hall. Four figures came hurrying down the

corridor.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy whisper.

"Here!" and took off my hat.

I studied everyone. Percy looked slightly tired, Thalia looked a

bit annoyed (but she usually is) Nico looked like he wanted to

sleep, and Adela looked upbeat.

Nico scowled. "Well, where are we going to train? I got up

early enough, so start talking."

"I was thinking the forbidden forest," I said, voicing my

thoughts. "We'd be covered/hidden by the trees; it has perfect

conditions, sun in one spot while it rains a little bit away; it

also has shadow in case we need a get away, curtsey of

Nico; and it's not too far away from the castle."

Percy grinned. "Nice going Wise Girl!"

Thalia nodded, same as Nico, while Adela gave me a grin and

thumbs up.

"Come on! Lets go, I'm hungry!" Adela then continued to the

great hall without letting us respond.

I hurried over to the Ravenclaw table, and sat next to my

friend Terry Boot. Professor Flitwick handed us our schedules.

I looked over to the Gryffindors and Nico, but they hadn't

gotten theirs yet. I stared up at the ceiling, watching the wispy

clouds float by. My attention span was limited, so I soon was looking all over the room.

_Curse my ADHD_, I thought to myself.

I once again looked over at the other four, not stopping to

marvel at the architecture of the hall, and saw them being

handed their schedules.

**Adela POV**

I was handed my schedule by the old Prof. McGonagall.I

looked at mine, and saw that we had Defense Against the

Dark Arts.

"Hey guys, do you have the same schedule as me?" I handed

it over to percy and was handed his in return. We had all the

same classes!

I grinned, then looked over to the other sides of the hall.

Looking towards Nico I mouthed, "What are your classes?"

He obviously didn't hear me because he cupped his hand over

his ear. I repeated the phrase and mouthed it slower this time.

He was obviously frustrated, a bit angrier than usual, and said,

"Just come over here and tell me!" a bit loudly.

People started to stare at Nico and he sent his signature glare

across the room. Faster than a normal person I appeared in

front of Nico, holding my schedule out.

He scowled. " What did you want?"

I snorted. "Well someone's tired." I flashed a quick smile. "I

came to see what classes you have."

Quicker than him, I snatched the time table of the bench and

started to read.

"Hey! We have Defense Against the D.A. together!" I looked

down again. "Plus, we're in the same Potions."

"Are you going to leave now?"

I grinned at him and casually walked back to our table, not as

fast as before, and left him hanging.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just do not have time to write more! I will hopefully update soon! Reviews are appreciated, and here is a virtual smiley for you! ****J**** C:**


End file.
